The Great Princess Detective part 10 - Cruella's Plan
(Next, Harley is shown carrying Zephyr towards a cage with its door open.) *Zephyr: Stop! Let me go! You ugly old thing! (Harley throws him inside and slams the door.) *Harley: That ought to hold ya! (She traps Zephyr in the cage by locking its door with a key.) *Zephyr: (from inside the cage) Help! Let me out! Let me out! *Harley: See how you like that! (She blows a raspberry at him, then walks away towards Cruella, who is looking through the bag.) *Cruella: Ah, the uniforms. Oh Harley, I knew I could rely on you. Now, you didn't forget anything? *Harley: (cackles) No problem. I took care of everything. Everything on the list. (Unfortunately, as she looks behind her to display the list, she realizes it's missing and frantically searches for it.) *Harley: Uh-oh. *Cruella: What's wrong? (Harley continues patting herself down.) *Harley: (panicked) The list...Well...Well, I know I... *Cruella: (getting angry) Where's the list? *Harley: (nervously) The list, yeah, yeah, yeah. Well you see, uh, it was like this. I was in the toy store getting uniforms when I heard a "Roar! Roar!" *Cruella: (puzzled, impatiently) You're not coming through. (Harley imitates a lioness sniffing.) *Harley: A lioness came. I ran. I had baby bonnet, boy in bag, and Jasmine, she ch...She chased me. (Hearing this last piece of information, Cruella cracks.) *Cruella: What? Princess Jasmine on the case''?! Why you gibbering little...'' (Harley cowers in fear as Cruella clutches her chest, apparently having a heart attack. Her face is red with fury, but just as quickly as her temper rose, Cruella calms down and scoops Harley into her arms.) *Cruella: (chuckles) Oh, my dear Harley. You have been hanging upside down too long. *Harley: You mean, you're not mad? I'm glad you're taking it so well. (Cruella carries Harley to the back. There is silence until we hear the sound of a bell and Harley's terrified scream. Around the corner, Steele is holding Harley, attempting to have the clown for dinner. Harley keeps making desperate attempts to escape.) *Harley: (panicking) Not me, you idiot. No, stop, you stupid fleabag! Open up! Open up! Ai, ai, ai! Oh, ow! You're hurting my hips! (Cruella has her back turned and is leaning against a bottle, rubbing her temples.) *Cruella: (ragingly) How dare that idiot Jasmine poke her stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything! *Harley: Let me out! Let me out! HELP!! (Harley has managed to climb out of Steele's mouth, only to have him stuff her back inside and keep his mouth plugged with one of his paws.) *Cruella: Oh, I can just see that insufferable grin on her smug face. (She bangs her head against the bottle and winces in pain, but suddenly has a wicked idea and smiles to match.) *Cruella: Yes... Yes, I can just see it. (chuckles) Steele, release her. *Harley: (from inside Steele's mouth) I'm too young to die! (moans) (Steele pouts for a moment, then spits the poor tattered clown out. Cruella, having found some use for the clown after all, holds her up by her cheeks.) *Cruella: Harley, you delightful little minx. You've presented me with a singular opportunity. (She drops Harley, feigning a look of concern.) Poor Jasmine! (malevolently) Oh, she is in for a little surprise. (The scene fades to Jasmine's flat, except for Cruella's eyes, who fade afterwards.) Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Parts